


The Case of the Missing Boxers

by delphia2000



Series: The Chinatown Mysteries [2]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000





	The Case of the Missing Boxers

"Kelley, have you seen my underwear?" Peter called as he rummaged through the bedclothes.

"Can't hear you.." came the muffled reply from the kitchen.

Unable to find them, Peter stalked bare-bottomed out of the bedroom, shirt tails barely covering the subject. "I said have you seen....oh, well, speak of the devil."

Peter's question was cut short by the sight of his shorts, prominently and rather deliciously displayed by Kelley's rump as she bent over the open oven door.

"Breakfast is almost done. I made an apple Dutch Baby," she informed him, "It will be ready in about 5 minutes."

"You're wearing my shorts," Peter pointed out.

She stood up, closing the oven carefully so as not to disturb her baking. Then, with still warm hot-mitts on her hands, held out the sides of the baggy flannels in question, giving a tiny curtsy that set other attributes under her tee shirt bobbing in a most provocative way. "I think they look cute on me. Besides, they're keeping my butt warm. You don't mind do you?"

Peter hesitated. They did look rather hot on her, but he wanted his clothes back. "So what do I wear to work? I don't have time to go back to my place and change if you want me to have breakfast with you here."

She shrugged, it being Chinatown and all. "Go commando?" she suggested, "I hear Kermit likes to..."

Peter threw his hands up, palms out to stop her. "No!" he demanded, "Don't even go there. One more word and I'll be staring at him all day, wondering. I don't even want to know who told you that."

"The Chief," Kelley cheerfully answered as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"I told you not to tell me and now, I don't want to know how he knows. There is such a thing as too much information, you know." Kelley just grinned wickedly as Peter took the cup from her. "I don't do commando. It's just not my style. You'll have to give them back," he insisted.

"Or what?"

"What do you mean, or what. Look, I don't have time for games, Kelley. Now just...Hey! Watch those mitts! Holding hot coffee here!" Peter yelped as Kelley reached under his shirt tails.

"Mmmm. Reminds me, I have some nice cantaloupe too."

"Kelley, you're going to make me late."

"Moi?"

"Kelley, I really want you to take my shorts off."

"I thought you were worried about being late. Now look who's talking."

"Kelley!"

~~***~~  
Later that morning....

 

Peter reached for the phone grumpily, annoyed by the interruption as he studied the data sheets from a new case he'd been assigned. "Caine," he snarled.

"Hi lover," came Kelley's voice, "feeling decadent?"

He cringed a bit and lowered his voice, "I feel like an idiot. You couldn't have had a different color than red?"

Kelley giggled, "Those were the only plain pair of bikinis I have. You turned down the black ones with the lace."

"I wonder why. You'd better hope this isn't the day I end up in the ER wearing these."

"Oh, come on. You could have gone commando like I suggested."

Just then, Peter caught sight of Kermit's rear view as he strolled past Peter's desk, his midsection just about eye level with the seated detective. Peter swiftly turned his head as he groaned a bit. "I'm coming back there tonight and I'm taking my...clothes back, you got that, sweetheart?"

"I'm counting on it. You know I have a cute bra that matches those panties..."

The End


End file.
